the forsaken and the choosen
by the third legion 46
Summary: six years after Percy defeated Gaia, the gods banished him in fear of him becoming too strong. Percy, heartbroken left the galaxy and ended up on the planet Botany helping a certain snips and her squad out of some trouble. the question is will Ahsoka turn in her mysterious savior or will she try and find him and ask him to explain why she felt like she knew him.
1. Chapter 1

The forsaken and the chosen.

The darkness of the planet had no effect on the young eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness. A tall teenage boy walked through the dense, dark jungle with no trouble. Lights suddenly flashed over head as a clone gunship flew over. The teen smiled lightly and picked up his pace. The sounds of blasters being fired covered the sounds of his footsteps as he approached a clearing. The gunship had dropped off what looked like a squad of troopers and a Jedi to approach the separatists from the south while their main forces approached from the north. However the clones fell into a trap and the Jedi was trying to hold the droids back while the last two standing clones were dragging their fallen brothers behind a big boulder.

Asoka Tano

"Okay Rip, let us out in that clearing." Spoke the leading clone trooper. Captain Greenwood ordered the pilot to drop her and her squad she was in charge of, to ambush the separatists from the south while her master and the rest of the clone forces amassed from the north. As they landed, the two newer members of the squad, fives and echo crouched behind a rock while the others just walked out. I hopped out of the gunship and scanned the area. Fives pressed the flash light button on his helmet and saw a droid blaster lying on the ground. "General, there is a droid blaster lying over there. I smell a trap." Captain Greenwood laughed and said "Now there is a fine trooper in the making, but the droids don't know we're here." His voice was cocky. Echo and fives shared a look and shook their heads the droids knew. They waited for an hour for anything to happen and then they advanced. That was their first mistake. The captain stood tall and approached the tree line confidently and then a single blaster shot rang out. The captain took the round in the head and fell lifelessly. The others took any cover they could find and sprayed the trees. Fives looked at echo and said quietly "the general is exposed." Echo immediately sprinted and tackled me as a blaster bolt disintegrated the rock face behind me. "Thanks Echo." I said as he helped me to my feet behind a boulder. I drew my lightsaber and flicked it on. "The droids knew we were coming" came the voice of Fives over comms. A shout of pain came from the second clone as he went to retreat to better cover. Then another clone fell then two more. Leaving only me, Echo and fives. "Echo, Fives! Gather the men I'll hold off the droids!" I shouted as I stepped out from cover. The droid ambush force came out of the tree line and fired while advancing. Off to the right a droid cried out as its head flew off into the forest. The droids behind him stopped shooting at me and fired at what could only be described as a shadow. The droids fell one by one until one was left. It charged me and I readied to destroy it but it fell short before it could even raise its blaster at me. Fives and Echo had gathered their fallen brothers and were looking for the droids only to find them destroyed with an awe struck me. The shadows beside me shivered and I jumped back and swung, only to have my wrist caught. "Attacking your savior? What has the order come to?" I turned to examine my savior as he called it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

I turned to examine my "savior" as he called himself. The man easily stood at six foot three, easily topping my five foot nine, with eyes of the strangest green I've ever seen along with raven black hair with a white and red streak going down his scalp. On his back was a blaster rifle along with a bow. At his hip was a sword scabbard and a blaster holster. Which occupied his hand as he kept an eye out for more droids. "I'm Perseus, Percy for short." He stuck his hand out to me for me to shake and I obliged. "Ashoka Tano, Ash for short. How ever you call yourself my savior again we will see just how well you can hide from the Jedi council." I said jokingly. He smiled and I once again was drawn into his eyes. The comms system crackled and her master's voice came through. "Ashoka? Do you copy?" I watched Percy walk over to Fives and echo and responded. "I'm alright. I was set down in a clearing but the droids were waiting for us. Only me, Echo and fives are left." I watched as Percy helped the two remaining clones give their fallen a proper ceremony. The silence from my mentor was telling. "Master?" I asked in a panic. He replied after a few minutes. "The council has ordered us to pull back all troops. The council as already brought the gunships back to the warbird. You're on your own for now snips." The comms went dead as he killed the transmission on the other side. I was shocked, the council has left us, me a Jedi behind on a hostile world. There was one thing I could count, I still had fives and echo along with Percy.


End file.
